Drastoria Over Time
by stormoffandoms
Summary: Draco and Astoria's love over time at Hogwarts. Mostly based off the books.
1. Chapter One: Pre-Hogwarts

It was a lovely day outside. Mum and Dad decided to invite another pure-blood families over. The family happened to be the Malfoys. They had a son Daphne's age, Draco I think. He and Daphne were sitting at the dining table. When I tried to join them Daphne said "It's older kid stuff."

"I'm only two years younger!" I whined.

"Yes, but we're talking about Hogwarts. We'll be going this year and you won't. So leave us alone." She retorted.

"She can stay." Draco said.

"If you say so Draco." Daphne sighed. I could tell she held a torch for this boy.

"Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, is a genius. A bit mental, but genius." Draco whispered.

"I want to be in Slytherin. Griffindor is for stuck up heroes, Hufflepiff is all weaklings, Ravenclaw is okay I guess, but Slytherin is the best." Daphne said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We are going to be in Slytherin. Our families have been Slytherins for generations."

I piped up. "When are you guys going?"

"September first. I still have to go to Diagon Alley for supplies." Draco said.

"Draco dear, come along. We have to get home now. Say thank you to the Greengrasses." Draco's mother called out.

"Yes Mum. Bye Daphne. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. Bye Astoria." Draco stood up.

"Bye Draco!" I waved.

Daphne gave a shining smile as he left. "He's perfect." She said dreamily.

I shrugged. "Sure." I walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Daphne snuck into my room that night. "I have-"

"A crush on Draco Malfoy, I know." I said as she sat down on my bed. "I'm trying to read a book here Daphne. Go away."

She scoffed and hurried back to her room.


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

I swished my new wand and tightened my grip on my owls cage, Marbles. She nipped my finger. "Yeesh." I grumbled. Daphne was running over.

"Owl? Wand? Books? Cauldron? Good. Did you hear _Harry Potter_ is staying at the Leaky Cauldron?!" Her eyes widened, adding even more beauty to her perfect face. "And the _Weasleys_ got that seven hundred galleon prize from the Daily Prophet. They went to Egypt I think. Shame they spent it on a trip. They damn well need more money." She caught her self and her hand flew to her mouth. "You won't tell Mum will you?"

I shook my head."You're secret is safe with me. Did you hear about Sirius Black? They say dementors are guarding Hogwarts now."

She shuddered. "I don't think it's a good idea. They could kiss a student."

"Ewww! They _kiss_ students?" I squealed.

"No, a Dementors Kiss is what they do in Azkaban. It sucks all the happiness out of you." She rolled her eyes. "Oh. My. Dumbledore! Look who it is. It's-"

"Draco Malfoy. I'm not blind you know. I have eyes." I retorted as she swooned. He saw us standing there and walked over with a sneer on his face.

"Hey, I heard it's going to be your first year. I hope the dementors don't eat you. Whooooo!" He imitated a ghost and two hulking boys walked over. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. Watch out for them. They could beat _anyone_ to a pulp, so imagine if they got a hold of _you_!" He and his goons howled with laughter. I crossed my arms and glaredDaphne looked at him crossly, like she was seriously considering punching him in the face.

"Come Tori, they're joking." She walked away and I followed, balancing my stuff. The _Monster Book Of Monsters_ started waking, so I dropped it. It's spine grazed my arm and it calmed down. I stroked it's spine a little more and it stopped moving. I picked it up and found Daphne. "You know, since you dong have any friends at Hogwarts yet, you'll sit with me and _my_ friends. They might tease you, so you have to toughen up."

"Toughen up?"

"Yes, I had to defend you when Draco came over there. You need to stand up for yourself."

I stopped short. "I _can_ stand up for myself! You just jumped in before I could!"

She stopped as well. "You don't want to be on Draco's bad side before we even start school. And I could _tell_ you didn't know what to say. That's why I had to save you." She said matter-of-a-factly

"Fine! I'll sit with you on the train. But only if you let me stand up for myself." I said, exasperated.

"Fine. Mums here. We should hurry up." She turned and continued walking. I looked back to where Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing. Draco caught my eye and grinned slightly. I turned away and ran to meet Mum and Daphne.


	3. Chapter Three: Hogwarts Express

Chills went up my spine as we rushed through the Platform Nine and three quarters barrier. There were _tons_ of witches and wizards around us. Boys and girls in yellow, green, blue, and red robes were boarding the train.

"Go get some good seat now you two. Write lots Astoria dear, we want to hear you're adventures." Mum kissed my head and Dad squeezed my shoulder, but Daphne dragged my to a compartment with a Slytherin girl already in it.

"Daphne?! Finally! I've been here for _ever._ Oh, this must be you're sis, Astoria right? I'm Pansy Parkinson. Slytherin, third year. You better be in Slytherin as well." She tightened her ponytail and grinned slyly. "We're going to cause _so_ much trouble together if you are. Now, Daph, I got you're owl. What was it about those enchanted dice?" The train started moving slowly and I just kept quiet. Daphne sat down next to Pansy and they started a l _ong boring_ chat about boys, Draco, spells, Draco, Harry Potter, Draco, and Draco. Until Draco walked in. I was sitting next to the window, looking at all the people on the platform. One other Slytherin girl had joined us, so it was me, Daphne, Pansy, the girl, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco didn't seem to notice me, and sat down closest to me.

"I just found Weasley, Granger, and Potter. They were sitting with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. What suck ups." Then he went into a detailed and probably extra exaggerated story about the little conversation that he had with the three. "And then I saw the teacher, so I used my cunning brain and decided to- when did _you_ get here?" He turned to me, but I was half asleep.

"Hmm?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight.

"I said, 'When did you get here?'"

"I've been here since I got here." I said sassily.

He growled. "You didn't answer the question. When. Did. You. Get. Here?"

I shrugged, laid my head back on the seat, and closed my eyes. Pansy let out a yelp. I opened one eye. The train had stopped and the lights had gone out. "Ooooh. Spooky." I whispered. I squinted and faintly saw Draco's face. Was he afraid? _Ho ho ho, Draco's afraid of the dark!?_ I poked him on the shoulder farthest away from me.

"Who's there?" He looked petrified!

I pulled out my wand and whispered " _Lumos"_ The wand tip lighted up and lit the compartment slightly.

"Whoa, you can already do spells?" The Slytherin girl asked, in awe.

"I can do a few more, you know, self defense. You guys probably would still crush me in a duel." I said, blushing slightly. There was a sudden chill in the train. A cloaked figure swept past us. " _Nox."_ I whispered, and the light vanished. The cloaked figure seemed to be what have the chill, it was forming ice on the glass doors. I felt something press against my right shoulder. Draco was slowly inching away from the doors, pushing me against the window. I couldn't see his facial expression, as it was pitch black, but I could feel him shaking, so I knew he was scared. I patted his arm and pushed him away from me, but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it in fear. Even though I couldn't see, I felt my hand turn purple. I wrenched my hand free and leaned against the window. The was a sudden bright light, and the darkness ceased. "That was _amazing_!" I breathed.

Draco has pulled away and was back to normal. "Amazing?" He snorted.

"You weren't _scared_ were you?" My voice cold.

He returned my hard gaze. "No, it just hardly strikes me as _amazing!_ " He mimicked my voice. "More like, an _incident_."

I rolled my eyes and stared back out the window. The chatter in the compartment picked up again and soon I was just in the background. Draco gave me a sort of mixed look and before I knew, I was exiting the Hogwarts Express.


	4. Chapter Four: Sorting

Daphne gave me a big hug and whispered, "You better be in Slytherin", as I got off the train. Pansy Parkinson gave me a friendly-ish smirk and the other girl gave a bright grin. Crabbe and Goyle ignored me completely, but Draco gave me a small nod. A big man towered over the crowd of students and called out, "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! THAT'S RIGHT! BEST TER HURRY!" He herded is on boats and I was stuck with three boys that gave me the stink eye, but they shied away when I glared back. When we arrived at the doors, a stern lady strode up to us.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. Once we enter the Great Hall, we will continue with the Sorting. This will place you into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. I am head of Gryffindor House. We will proceed with the feast, then you will go to your dormitories. Follow your Head Girl and Boy _and_ the Prefects. You're accomplishments will earn House Points, while your rule breaking will take away House Points." She turned and magically opened the doors. There were four tables, each with hundreds of students. We started moving forward. Professor McGonagall opened a scroll and started reading names. "Once I call your name, sit down on this stool and the Sorting Hat will choose your house." After several "GRYFFINDOR" and "HUFFLEPUFF" and "SLYTHERIN" and "RAVENCLAW", "Astoria Greengrass." I walked steadily to the chair and the hat was placed on my head.

 _Please be Slytherin. Please be Slytherin._

"Slytherin huh? Funny, two years ago, I had one who _didn't_ want Slytherin. I placed him in Gryffindor. Now you have a great mind. But you have a special ability to knock people down. That will lead you to SLYTHERIN!" There was a huge roar from the Slytherin table. I ran down and Daphne pulled me next to her and Pansy.

"YAY!" Daphne pulled me into a bear hug.

"Congrats. Slytherins are the _best_ of the best." Pansy said. I smiled from ear to ear. _I'm so glad I'm in Slytherin. Ravenclaw wouldn't have been bad though..._ My thoughts were interrupted by an excited whisper from across the table.

"Look, Granger and Potter aren't at the Gryffindor table. They could get into _so_ much trouble." Draco has a smug look on his face. Pansy and Daphne immediately nodded vigorously in confirmation. I shrugged. The Sorting had finished and a man with a long beard stood up. "Look, here they come." Draco pointed to a girl with brown bushy hair, and a boy with a small scar on his forehead, who were sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Shhh." I hissed, which earned me a glare from Draco.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission.

"Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Scattered applause that mostly came from the _non_ Slytherin tables rang out. I was among those who clapped quietly.

"As to our second appointment, we'll I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am _delighted_ to say that his place will be filled by nine other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on the teaching job along with his gamekeeping duties." A tremendous roar of clapping followed that, mostly from Gryffindor. I clapped a little, until Daphne slapped my hands, signaling me to stop.

"Well I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finished off.

I didn't eat too much, I was way to excited. The three girls who I sat with on the train were talking about how exciting this year would be, and Draco was complaining about Hagrid being a teacher. There was a first year Slytherin girl sitting next to me that I started talking to. Her name was Merudla, she was a half-blood. After dessert, Dumbledore released us for bed, and me and Merudla walked together.


	5. Chapter Five: Just a Normal-ish Day

It had been a week or so since the start of term and Draco has already gotten sent to the hospital wing. He had insulted a hippogriff or something.

"His arm was cut open! I'm going to go check on him!" Pansy Parkinson was in tears, and ran out of the common room to the hospital wing.

Daphne wiped her friends eyes before she could leave. "Don't leave like _that._ Dry your tears."

Pansy nodded and dried her cheeks. She hurried out of the dungeons.

Merudla rolled her eyes. "They fuss over him as if he's their son."

"Exactly! I don't see what the big deal about him is. He's just a _boy._ " I said, glad someone shared my views.

"One day, you're going to do the same thing." Daphne glowered.

"I don't think _I_ _ever_ will." I retorted. Me and Merudla hurried to our dorm before Daphne could answer. We flopped on my bed.

"Do you actually think Draco is annoying? Cause I know your families know each other." Merudla asked, propping herself up with an elbow on the bed.

"Not _annoying,_ but he certainly thinks he's the best and everyone needs to hear his voice all the time." I replied. She nodded slowly. "What do you think will happen to the hippogriff?" I said, changing the topic.

"Knowing Draco, he'll convince his dad to make the governors execute the poor beast. Hippogriffs are pretty fascinating animals. Draco should have known to not insult it. He was probably too caught up in his ego." Merudla waved her wand, leaving a trail of green sparks.

"I don't see what all the Slytherin girls see in him. He's a butt." I giggled.

Merudla made a fake shocked face. "Oh no! You take that back! Draco Malfoy is the most _perfect, precious,_ and _beautiful_ person in the _world!"_ She said in a high pitched voice, imitating Daphne and Pansy. We giggled and laughed until it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. As we whispered through the corridors, we saw Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a ton more Slytherins crowded around Draco, who's arm was in a sling.

His eyes trailed me and Merudla for a while as we passed, but only I noticed. I glared at him and he returned to telling his story. "I was just bowing down to the stupid beast, and he up and sliced open my arm!" He cried. Harry Potter was passing by with his friends, and he glared at Draco with a hate I hadn't ever seen from a person before.

We sat at the Slytherin table and gulped down our supper. As we entered our common room, Draco came in my direction, but I hurried to our room with Merudla. The first rays of the daytime started lighting up the sky by the time I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six: Year Two

"Whoo hoo! Going back to Hogwarts!" Merudla cheered as the Hogwarts Express started moving along.

"Now we're second years. We can do so much more now!" I added.

The girl that we met at the end of last year, Jenice, was a Slytherin, and had become our close friend. She kinda had a crush on Draco like all the other Slytherin girls, but she was still our best friend. "I wonder what exciting thing will happen this year?" She said.

I leaned in. " _I_ heard from Draco, his family came over in August, that there's going to be some tournament. With _other Wizarding schools!_ " I exclaimed.

Jenice stared. "Draco comes to your _house?_ Lucky." She pouted.

"Oh please, that's _far_ from lucky. I'm glad he doesn't come to _my_ house. Or my anything. Since he's part of that dumb Sacred Twenty Eight, he thinks he's so much better than us." Merudla rolled her eyes.

"Hey, _my family_ is part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Which in a way, me and Draco are distantly related. Emphasis on _distant._ " I said.

"So you're like his millionth cousin infinity removed?" Merudla scratched her elbow. I shrugged. "Anyway, I'm excited for that tournament. And to see what schools come over. Maybe there'll be a cute third year." Merudla twisted a lock of her choppy dyed yellow hair and sighed.

"I never thought _you_ to care for boys." I scrunched up my nose. She punched my arm and we laughed till Hogwarts came into view.

As we hurried to the Slytherin Common room after the feast, someone tapped my arm. It was Draco. "What?" I crossed my arms impatiently.

"Just wanted to say hi." He said quietly after some time. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with Jenice and Merudla.

"What room so long?" Merudla and Jenice were sitting on my bed. I told them what happened and Jenice squealed.

"Do you know what that means? He _likes_ you! Lucky. _Tons_ of witches would want to be you." She folded her arms.

"Including you?" Merudla laughed. Jenice nodded and broke into laughter. I joined in the giggles until we finally got ready to sleep. "Night." Merudla called from her bed.

"Night." Jenice yawned from hers. I muttered something incoherent and turned on my side, thinking of what happened earlier. _It was nothing._ I told my self as I drifted off to sleep.

I was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Moody was seriously scary. He was talking on and on about some three curses. "You, girl. What is one of the Unforgivable Curses." He stared at me.

I luckily knew all about this stuff because, me being top of the class, and answered perfectly. "Avada Kadavra is the killing curse. There is no way to survive it."

He looked slightly impressed. "I didn't expect a second year to know it. You learn these in around seventh year. Do you know the other two?"

I nodded. "The Imperious Curse puts a trance on the victim, so you can control his every move. Then there's the Cruciatus Curse. It gives unbearable pain to the victim. People have been driven insane by this curse." I finished.

"Good job Ms. Greengrass. Ten points to Slytherin. Let me show you the curses. On a spider of course. Never on a student." He first did the Imperious Curse, making it crawl all over students. Then the Cruciatus Curse, sending a jet of red light at it. Then, Avada Kedavra, sending green and making it fall, dead. Some of the kids whimpered in terror. Others just didn't look at all. I was one who watched it all. Merudla was pressing her hands on her eyes, refusing to look. Jenice was shaking in her chair, but I was rigid and frozen. "That's how you deal with 'em." He dismissed the class shortly after, acting as if nothing happened.

Merudla clutched her books to her chest. "Mad Eye Moody is down right _mad!_ Showing the Unforgivable Curses to _second years??_ I'm never getting it out of my mind, and I didn't even watch." Jenice was still trembling, tripping over her feet occasionally. I was shaken too, and it showed on my expression.

"Oh, wittle _Greengrass_ is _afraid?_ Don't go crying to _Mommy!"_ Draco Malfoy and his goons were walking past us.

"Oh shut up. You would be shaken if your Defense Qgainst the Dark Arts teacher just used the Unforgivable Curses in front of you." I snapped. His eyes widened.

"You mean Mad Eye? He showed _second years_ the Unforgivable Curses?? He's insane. You little ones can't handle _big kid spells_ can you?" He laughed. I stepped on his foot as he passed.

"Ow! My father-"

"Nobody gives a damn about your father Draco. So shut up." I snarled and walked away with my friends behind me.

"Whoa. That was awesome. You just stood up to Malfoy! And I'm guessing you're on his bad side now, so watch out." Jenice said.

"Quiet! Girls, over there please. We will be working with Mandrakes today. You're not first years anymore!" Professor Spriut was bustling about, lifting pots and shooing students away from some dangerous plants.

The whole school was in awe as a ship emerged from the lake. There was a flying school and a swimming school! The Triwizard Tournament was leading to be exciting. As we watched the Durmstrang boys enter the Great Hall, somebody whispered, "It's Viktor Krum!" Draco's face changed as he searched the line for his favorite Quittitch player. Jenice gasped loudly, and Merudla slapped a hand over our friend's mouth. Daphne and Pansy were sitting a few people up, and they were twirling their hair, giggling at the boys passing them. Draco and Pansy were supposedly seeing each other, and neither seemed in a hurry to diminish the rumor.

Professor Dumbledore explained the rules of the Tournament and we all whispered excitedly. "I can't wait. But you have to be of age to enter. But still excited!" Jenice squealed as we re-entered the common room.


	7. Chapter Seven: Triwizard Tournament

**Sorry this took so long I've been extremely busy... Enjoy!**

Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table. Incredulously, he sat next to me and gave me the in down as I whispered with Merudla and Jenice. He once's over my dark hair, green eyes, pinky cheeks, and pale-ish skin. He leaned over to speak with me but Draco started a conversation with him instead. I was secretly glad for that. "Did you see that? He wanted to talk to _you!_ " Merudla said. Color rose to my already pink cheeks. "He was probably going to ask me to move over or something." I replied coolly. "Oh come on! You're naturally pretty Tori! Meri's right! I know I'm not the only one who notices Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and their friends eying you." Jenice said. I blushed even harder. "No! It's just, no." I mumbled. They giggled and we ate dinner, laughing and making friends with the Durmstrang students.

Krum made to talk with me several times, but Draco would cut in, always giving me a look that said, ' _I'm saving your butt.'_ I _know_ he's helping me, but _why?_ Why would he help _me,_ the one always defying him? I was always under the impression he loathed me, could I be wrong? "Astoria? Hello? Listen!"

"Oh! Sorry Jen. I was-" "Distracted. We know." Merudla sighed the giggled. "You were staring at _Malfoy_!" "Was not!" I huffed. " _Sure._ You _definitely weren't!_ " Jenice winked slowly and obviously. Merudla elbowed me. "What's suddenly so interesting about him, huh?" "Stop!" I whined. "Oh, don't be a baby Tori! Besides, he's dating Pansy." Jenice snapped. "She's a lucky gal isn't she? Lots of girls would want to be her. Me? I've moved on. Draco? Not interested." Jenice said. "Who do you fancy then?" Merudla asked. Jenice rolled her eyes. " _No one_! Boys are overrated." "Finally, you agree!" I said. We were dismissed from the tables shortly after, and returned to the common room.

"Viktor Krum!" Dumbledores voice was followed by cheers and screams. "Fleur Delacour!" And "Cedric Diggory!" Were after. Then, "Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER!" The Great Hall was silent as the boy walked over to the teachers. There was a great uproar as he left. "HES ONLY A FOURTH YEAR! TAKE HIM OUT OF IT! TAKE HIM OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Draco yelled, half drowned out by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors has no idea what was happening or what to do. Draco was about to climb on the table and shout, but I grabbed his robes and dragged him back down. "Let go of me!" He cried.

"Oh shut up. And _don't_ get back on the table." I snapped. He sat down and started to complain, but I slapped a hand over his mouth. "I said _shut up_!" I wiped my hand on his shoulder and fake gagged. "You're _disgusting_ Draco. Bloody disgusting. In every way."

The Yule Ball. I was sitting in Transfiguration, turning my book into a goblet, when, Professor McGonagall scared us all. "Stop! I have something very important to tell you all. There will be a Yule Ball for the Triwizard Tournament. Only fourth years an up are permitted to go, so you all will not go unless someone of age to go invites you. I highly doubt that though. Now I want a fifteen inch essay of the laws of Transfiguration, and why they are important. This will be due on Thursday. Dismissed." She waved us off. The rest of the class was in whispers, talking about this and that. Instead of joining Merudla and Jenice in the common room, I decided to go to the library. Hermione Granger was there, blushing hard. She saw me staring and whispered. "I'm going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum! Don't tell _anyone_. If anyone hears, I will track you down and you will pay." She bounced off, extremely happy. I stood in shock. Then Draco walked up to me. "We're you just talking to Granger? _Mudblood Granger?_ I thought higher of you." He crossed his arms. "No! I wasn't! She came up and said something then walked away!" I said defensively. He didn't look convinced. "What did she say?" "I have no idea. She was whispering from over next to the table so I couldn't hear." I said, thinking quickly. " _Please._ Granger is a sufficient know-it-all. You can hear what she's saying from the other side of the Great Hall. Did you hear about the Yule Ball?" He changed the subject. "Yeah. Too bad I can't go. You're going with Pansy Parkinson I presume?" I said coolly. "Um, yeah. I'm going with Parkinson." He stammered. I nodded and walked over to the table, working on that essay for transfiguration. Madame Pince shooed Draco away. He glared at me and left the library.

The Yule Ball has been _simly splendid!_ According to Daphne. She had went with Theodore Nott, her new boyfriend. The second tournament was tomorrow and Draco and I had hated each other more than ever. I was brushing my hair with Merudla and Jenice, sitting in my bed.

"Where is Octavia and Alice? Do they have detention again?" I asked. Octavia and Alice were the girls we shared a dorm with. They were always in trouble and had constant detentions. They were like the Slytherins versions of Fred and George Weasley. And, they were cousins, not twins, but close enough.

"Yeah. They let off a dung bomb in Herbology. I'm excited for the challenge tomorrow! What do you think will happen?" Jenice was really flexible, and was sitting in a chest stand with her feet on the floor. She looked up at me. "I've been practicing this move for months. I finally got it!"

Merudla shuddered. "It's kind of creepy. But cool. Creepy. No. Croolpy."

"Croolpy? That's a good one. Better than hake." I snorted.

"Hey! I neither hate nor like Defense Against the Dark Arts! So, I created hake." Merudla shot back.

Jenice stood up, unraveling her back. "Well I'm beat. We should sleep if we want to find out what's going to happen tomorrow." She stretched her arms and got under her blankets.


End file.
